Saudade
by AnnaSant0s
Summary: O que é que a irmã estava a pensar quando escreveu aquele testamento? Estaria louca? One-shot


_**Disclaimer:**__As personagens não são da minha autoria. Pertencem a Naoko Takeuchi._

Saudade, palavra única derivada de um país da velha Europa. Um sentimento melancólico causado pela ausência de alguém muito querido, assim ele dizia.

Muitas cabeças assentiram em acordo ao som das palavras do notário, umas fungando o nariz lamentavelmente em lenços de pano e outras limpando lágrimas um tanto exageradas. Sim, sentiriam saudades da sua irmã. Dela e do seu marido.

Muitos estavam ali presentes para ouvir o testamento da sua falecida irmã, mas ela apenas comparecera porque a sua consciência a mandara. Sentira a obrigação de tratar dos detalhes do funeral, do pequeno convívio que se sucedera na casa onde ela e a irmã viveram na sua juventude e de olhar pelas crianças. O tempo parecia ter abrandado durante as quarenta e oito horas que se seguiram desde que recebera o telefonema do hospital. O seu corpo deslizara lentamente pela parede, caindo no chão como um peso morto, o rosto sem expressão a não ser de dor genuína.

Claro que, para todos, ela detestava a irmã. Nunca se dera bem com ela. Tiveram a típica relação de irmãs, sempre discutindo acerca de tudo e mais alguma coisa. A única coisa que aparentavam ter em comum era o amor a coelhos. Sorriu levemente ao lembrar-se dos coelhinhos que o pai lhes arranjara e que elas faziam turnos para tomar conta. Um projecto a longo prazo que podia tê-las unido. Porém, isso não sucedeu. E, no fundo, ela sabia que nunca fora tão próxima da irmã quanto gostaria.

-"Eu, Usagi Tsukino, e o meu marido…" – A voz do notório era fatigante, não achando melhor eufemismo, conseguindo apenas dilatar aquele aborrecimento incessante. – "…deixamos a guarda dos nossos filhos…" – E ali estava a parte que ela estava à espera. Para a sua consciência descansar e ela poder partir para Kyoto no próximo comboio, precisava saber quem ficaria com os sobrinhos. – "…à minha irmã Kousagi Tsukino."

A plateia congelou. Kousagi engoliu em seco, perplexa. Várias cabeças tornaram-se para ela, os rostos contraídos em expressões de espanto e algum receio. Ofegando nervosamente, Kousagi olhou para os sobrinhos. Três rapazes e uma menina. Eles pareciam os únicos que não mostravam más emoções na decisão dos pais, mas talvez isso devesse ao facto de a morte dos progenitores ainda não ter integralmente entrado nas suas mentes jovens e inocentes. Não quando o mais velho tinha apenas onze anos.

O que é que a irmã estava a pensar quando escreveu aquele testamento? Estaria louca? Ela raramente via os sobrinhos, estando apenas presentes nas festas comemorativas. De resto, era como se Chibiusa fosse a única filha de Usagi Tsukino e Mamoru Chiba.

Nunca fora muito próxima da irmã em vida. Aliás, desde a morte dos pais que as duas se tinham afastado. Todos achavam que a tragédia que as deixara órfãs iria uni-las, mas não foi o caso. Elas eram muito diferentes. Durante muito tempo, Kousagi fora muito ingénua e, com a morte dos pais, foi como se alguém tivesse rebentado o seu balão de brincar.

Arranjara todos os pretextos para sair da casa onde crescera, onde Chibiusa teimava em ficar. Estudara numa faculdade fora da cidade natal e ajustara um emprego fixo em Kyoto. Só vinha a Tokyo para visitar a família da irmã e a campa dos pais.

Sentiu uma lágrima a cair-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto os outros recuperavam do choque. Alguns contestaram a entrega de custódia, nomeadamente os avós paternos dos miúdos, mas de resto todos mantiveram-se calados. O silêncio de alguns, como a suas ex-amigas de infância, as próprias amigas da mãe e de Hotaru era constrangedor e de cortar à faca. Era como se elas soubessem da decisão de Chibiusa em antemão. Mas não concordavam…

E nem ela concordava. Nunca fora mãe. Fugira sempre das responsabilidades que uma família impunha. Ela era a tia que se sentava num lugar extra nos dias de festa. Aquela que trazia presentes que as crianças detestavam, mas que eram bem-educadas para não lho dizer na cara. A maioria das vezes que via a irmã, não conseguia parar de discutir. Tanto que deixara de a visitar durante um ano inteiro. Até à semana anterior. Ela viera visitá-la a Kyoto, perguntar como ela estava, se precisava de dinheiro. E, quando deu por si, desabafava com Chibiusa acerca de problemas no trabalho, nos insucessos românticos e nas frustrações que passava. Estranhamente, a irmã não revirou os olhos. Apenas sorriu.

-Cresceste. – Dissera ela. – És uma adulta. Tens agora problemas de adulto. E fico muito contente em saber como te desembaraçaste sozinha e te tornaste responsável.

Kousagi olhou para a sua chávena de chá, embaraçada.

-Por acaso, tive a tua ajuda. Se não me tivesses pago os estudos, nunca seria aquilo que sou hoje. É a ti que devo agradecer. Obrigada, irmã.

Duas últimas palavras e, uma semana depois, a sua irmã morria num acidente de carro juntamente com o marido, não antes sem alterar o testamento. De entregar à irmã mais nova a custódia dos seus quatro filhos, o mais novo ainda um bebé de treze meses.

As pessoas começaram a afastar-se, muitas comentando a ridícula ideia de que ela seria capaz de cuidar de quatro crianças que mal via. Para não falar do ódio que tinha à irmã.

Mas isso era mentira! Ela amava a irmã. Apenas era muito diferente dela. Se a odiava, que aperto era aquele que ela sentia? Aquela sensação de que perdera algo muito mais importante que uma carreira no mundo do trabalho? Aquela sensação de nostalgia, em que não conseguia deixar de se lembrar de quando elas tomavam conta de coelhos, os pais observando ao longe, com enormes sorrisos transplantados nos rostos?

Ela limpou as lágrimas e olhou para os sobrinhos, que a fitavam tristemente. Dobrou atenção na menina, a única com os olhos vermelhos da irmã. E sorriu. Tomaria conta deles, tal como Chibiusa tomara conta dela. Faria aquele esforço. Porque a irmã confiava nela. E também porque estava unida a aqueles miúdos com algo mais que os laços de sangue.

Melancolia causa pela perda do seu sorriso transparente e dos seus olhos expressivos. Saudade.


End file.
